The Last Will and Testament of Nagisa Okazaki
by XxChronOblivionxX
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! As Nagisa nears the end of her pregnancy, she begins to fear she will not survive childbirth. So, one day, she writes her goodbyes to the Drama Club, Tomoya, and their daughter. This is best viewed after watching Ep 16 of After Story.


The Last Will and Testament of Nagisa Okazaki

If you are reading this, Tomoya, then I have already died. As I am writing this, I am in my eighth month of pregnancy. Youhei, Kyou, Ryou, and Kotomi just visited a few days ago. Meeting them again reminded me that there is a chance that I will not survive childbirth. If that happens, I do not want to leave this world without saying my final goodbyes and thank yous to everyone. I have always known there was a huge risk in me becoming pregnant. You must all remember that my last two years of high-school were amazing thanks to you guys. Even though I didn't get to graduate with all of you, I still will always remember my second senior year with fondness and nostalgia. So, here I go.

To Youhei Sunohara,

You brought so much laughter to the entire drama club. Everyone would've felt a lot more stressed about everything if you hadn't agreed to help us with the play. Every time I say your name, images and memories of one of your crazy antics pops up in my head and I cannot help but giggle. And despite all of your oddities, deep down you are still a very good person. Don't worry, I know that someday you will find a sweet girl to love and be loved by. Don't be afraid to show how you really feel, and I'm sure you will have a fantastic life.

To Kotomi Ichinose,

I think that you are very brave. I don't think I would've been able to go on without my parents if they died when I was as young as you were. In fact, I know I wouldn't have. I would've been so overcome with loneliness I would never have reached out for others. That would've meant no Drama Club, no real friends, and no Tomoya. The fact that you could still function despite all the grief and sadness still inspires me to this day. I wish you the best of luck in continuing your parents' research into the hidden worlds. It sounds so fascinating. I know without a doubt your parents would be so proud of you. Thank you for being such and inspiration for me.

To Kyou and Ryou,

Thank you both for being such good friends to me. Although the word "twins" means two virtually identical people, I never thought of you two being similar at all. Kyou, you are so fierce and high-spirited; Ryou, you are much more shy and gentle. I know how you both felt about Tomoya in high school. You must have hurt so much when he chose me to fall in love with. And despite that, you continued to be such good friends to me. Thank you so much for that. It couldn't have been easy or painless. You are both wonderful people and I know you will each find someone. Live on knowing that you two helped me out greatly, and I am glad to have known you.

To my dear husband Tomoya,

I love you so much. You have always been so kind to me since we first met. Though I was the one who wanted the Drama Club, you put in more effort and sacrificed more than I did to make it happen. You didn't do it because you were expecting a reward; you did it just to help me. And then you still remained convinced that you didn't do anything. You have to understand just how much you did for me and how much I appreciated it. Even if my pregnancy will cost me my life, I will, to my dying breath, never regret a single moment. You and Ushio are my whole life. You must soldier on, despite the pain, for me, and for our daughter. I didn't have any real self-confidence before I met you. Your ever-present kindness gave me so much strength and courage. You were the one who convinced me to revive the Drama Club, and helped me every step of the way. If it wasn't for you, I might've never had any real friends that entire year, and there definitely wouldn't have been a Drama Club. It is not an exaggeration when I say meeting you changed the course of my life forever. When you told me you loved me, I don't think I had ever felt the pure joy and elation I had at that moment. I am beyond proud to be your wife. I don't care if I die, I shall always love you and the moments we shared together. I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise. You have to take care of Ushio without me. Maybe teach her the "Dango Family" song. It might comfort her as it did me. If your loneliness becomes too great, please find someone else to share your life with. You can do so with my blessing. If anything, I don't want you to live your life in isolation. So protect Ushio and continue to find love. That is my final request to you.

To my dear child Ushio,

To you all I can give is advice and my love. I do not have any memories of you as a person, and I so dearly wish that I could have. So listen to these words and take them to heart. First, no matter what you do, give your all into every day. Try your best to achieve your goals. It may seem hard sometimes, but in the end you won't regret doing it. What is worth the price is always worth the fight. Because I worked hard to revive the Drama Club, I got to perform a wonderful play in front of everyone, and met so many lifelong friends. Moments like those are irreplaceable, and you have to seek them out and make them happen. Nothing is won without effort, so live your life to the fullest. Second, always remember that you are beautiful. Do not listen to the media or your peers when they deem you inadequate. It's not true! Thinking like that will only bring you sadness and loneliness. You have people in your life who love you, so don't be afraid to reach out to them when you are in distress. If you are ever at a time in your life and you don't know what to do and who to listen to, do this: trust yourself first and foremost. In your life you will go through very difficult times, as well as very happy times. The bad times don't have to spoil the good times if you don't let them. Lastly, remember that you are never alone. When you go through life and all its hardships, there is always someone there to help you through it. Life can be so very lonely without someone by your side. When you finally do find someone you love, cherish that person. Even though I am now gone, it was worth it to give you a chance at life. If you have to remember one thing, remember this: I love you. Your mommy loves you so very much.

And to you all, thank you for making my life a treasure.

Good-Bye

Signed,

Nagisa Okazaki


End file.
